Skeletron vs The Wither
Skeletron vs The wither is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Terraria VS Minecraft! A duel between two skeletal entities from two different games! Will the Wither be crushed, or will Skeletron wither away? Interlude Wizard: Skeletons. I'm sure everyone's familar with them. Unless they happen to be- Boomstick: Eldritch abominations. Something which Terraria is already familar with. Wizard: But saying that, Minecraft's creatures are FAR from normal. Boomstick: Meet the Wither, a floating, three headed skeleton which says "fuck science". Wizard: And its opponent, Skeletron, a colossal skeleton which lacks a torso or legs, but can still pack a massive punch. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick, Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to determine who could win a Death Battle. The Wither Wizard: Ahh, Minecraft. The game where you mine, craft, and- Boomstick: Fight hostile creatures, most of which disobey the laws of physics. Wizard: Aside from being a massive middle finger to biology, the Wither is an insanely powerful creature which requires a strict setup in order to spawn. Boomstick: Placing four blocks in a "T" shape, with three Wither Skulls on top will summon this monstrosity. Wizard: Aside from looking rather disturbing, the Wither is also accompanied by heavy firepower. Boomstick: The Wither fires wither skulls at a decent rate, able to keep up a stable barrage of them. Wizard: There are two types of these: Black skulls and blue skulls. Boomstick: Black wither skulls travel at relatively fast speeds, and are able to destroy most objects. Wizard: And their other variant, blue wither skulls, deal much higher damage, and can destroy more objects. However, they are rather rare, appearing only around 0.1% of the time. They are also more inaccurate and unstable than their black counterparts. Boomstick: The most deadly thing about the skulls aren't the explosions, but the effect dealt by the skulls: the wither effect. Wizard: This slowly drains the victim's health, while also slightly healing the Wither. Boomstick: By default, the Wither will heal a miniscule amount of health per second. Wizard: However, if the Wither receives too much damage, it will pull out it's trump card: Wither armor. Boomstick: This causes the Wither to gain immunity to most projectile weapons. Wizard: Though this armour comes with a cost: lack of mobility. The Wither is forced to fly at the same height of the target, making melee attacks much more effective. Boomstick: With the mobility of a helicopter, and the firepower of an artillery cannon, the Wither is certainly something to familiarize yourself with. (Shows video of Wither statue expanding and creating an explosion). Skeletron Boomstick: If you saw a possessed old man near a dungeon, what would you do? Wizard: Uhh, call the nearest mental institution? Boomstick: Well, since the closest thing you'll get to a psychologist (or more appropriately, an exorcist) is a nurse, you're left with the option to either walk away, or face the demon itself. Wizard: And of all things, it just HAD to be a massive, floating skeleton. Boomstick: Huh, sounds familiar.... Wizard: Meet Skeletron, a gargantuan skeleton, which just like the last one, can float. Boomstick: It lacks a torso, and is basically a massive skull with two fittingly-sized arms. Wizard: Skeletron attacks with it's arms, slashing and thrusting them at nearby enemies. Due to not actually being attached to anything, the arms have the freedom to float further sway from the skull than any other non-deformed human could. Boomstick: The arms are limited in terms of health, and can be destroyed if attacked enough times. The arms have a chance to drastically slow an enemy's speed down when hit by them. However, each time an arm is destroyed, Skeletron's skull will begin spitting out normal-sized skulls at the enemy. Wizard: However, in contrast to the Wither, the skulls have the ability to slightly home onto enemies, but lack the explosive capabilities which the wither skulls had. The skulls will increase in number the closer Skeletron's health reaches zero. Boomstick: However, Skeletron isn't fully reliant on his skulls and arms, and will occassionally perform a ridiculous head spin attack, which can deal large amounts of damage, but reduces Skeletron's defense to zero. If it weren't for Skeletron's lack of a brain, he (or it) would be carsick within seconds. Wizard: Skeletron is highly durable, which can prove to be a nuisance. Boomstick: If the sun rises before Skeletron is defeated, shit turns south and Skeletron will destroy anything in sight. Wizard: He will ditch all previous tactics, and instead, rush towards the opponent at high speeds, whilst doing his standard spin attack. This can deal a exponential amount of damage to enemies, regardless of defense capabilities. It's guranteed one-shot to anything that moves. Boomstick: Well, that certainly escalated quickly. Wizard: Despite being unable to face sunlight, Skeletron will go to most lengths in order to protect the dungeon which it calls its home, even possessing an old man in the process. Being able to decapitate almost anything with a stroke of a finger, Skeletron is regarded as the true guardian of the dungeon. (Shows video of Skeletron annihilating a player during daylight). Battle The old man stood by the dungeon, staring endlessly at the horizon. Suddenly, a strange-looking person approached the dungeon, with unknown blocks and grey skulls in hand. The Old Man attempted to warn the stranger that his current gear would get him killed, though the stranger continued to build a strange structure in front of the dungeon. The stranger, after completing the statue, ran away without looking back. The old man sighed and sat back down on his chair, taking a closer look at the peculiar statue. Something wasn't right. The statue seemed to be expanding. A blue aura could be seen coating the statue. Did it just move? It didn't matter to the old man anymore, as the entire entrance of the dungeon was engulfed in a massive explosion. Was this the formidable warrior which would finally free the old man from his eternal curse? FIGHT!!! The two skeletal titans rose from the smoke clouds. Skeletron took a look at the three headed skeleton in front of it. It wasn't like any sort of human or monster it had seen before. Skeletron's primal instinct suddenly appeared in it's head: "defend the dungeon". Skeletron violently slashed at the Wither with its arm. The Wither took a massive blow, and immediately knew that close-quarters-combat would put it in a lethal situation, and so, flew back, firing multiple skulls in the process. A large portion of the skulls missed, though a few made direct impact onto Skeletron's head. But that wouldn't be enough. Out of seemingly nowhere, two colossal arms rose from the rubble, each striking at the Wither's body. Each arm firmly grabbed the Wither, locking it into an immobile position. Skeletron took this as an opportunity to dish out large amounts of damage, by spinning it's head and charging into the Wither. The Wither was slowly being grinded into smithereens by Skeletron. Without any other sort of counter attack, the wither jammed a blue skull directly into Skeletron's jaw. The Wither had made it out, but in critical condition. One of it's heads were missing, and a few ribs were gone. Skeletron wasn't any better, either. Cracks had appeared in Skeletron's skull. These wouldn't affect Skeletron's performance in combat, though they certainly stood out. However, one of Skeletron's arms was completely destroyed in the explosion. The Wither knew that this would be a massive opening in Skeletron's defenses, and fired multiple skulls at Skeletron. However, Skeletron had already planned for this. Skeletron opened his jaw, and sent out multiple skulls of it's own. These each homed onto the Wither's wither skulls, destroying them before they could reach Skeletron. The Wither's projectiles were rendered ineffective as a result, for every skull fired would be destroyed by one of Skeletron's. The Wither's lack of experience in close-quarters-combat had only worsened the situation, as it would not be able to defend himself from Skeletron's slashing arm. A lack defense was already a burden for the Wither, but a lack of any sort of offensive abilities had essentially sealed its fate. Skeletron's skulls had already finished off the Wither's. They were now focused on the main target: the Wither himself. The Wither was quickly overwhelmed by the hail of skulls. The Wither had not prepared for a situation like this. Being attacked from all sides was the last thing the Wither had imagined. The Wither had absolutely no plan to fall back to....... That was, unless you put the Wither armour into consideration...... A transparent blue aura had enveloped the Wither. Although the Wither was still vulnerable to attack, this time around, it had at least gained a small chance of winning. The skulls, which previously decimated the Wither, merely bounced off of it like airsoft BBs, this time around. However, as a side effect of this, the Wither's flight capabilities were restricted, and it was only able to hover around at the same velocity as Skeletron. Despite having no actually noticeable effect on the Wither, Skeletron continued to pump out skulls, in an attempt to harm the Wither, in some way. Unsurprisingly, these were practically shrugged off, with no effort. From the looks of it, Skeletron's only means of attack was the one arm, which was only barely intact. Skeletron swung the arm once more, rapidly chipping away at the Wither's health. In an attempt to to avoid any further damage, the Wither flew back, in an attempt to regenerate it's health. With this in mind, the Wither began firing a small barrage of Wither skulls at Skeletron. Once again, a few of Skeletron's skulls homed in onto them, destroying them within the process. The Wither reattempted this once more, but this time, it aimed at Skeletron's arm. Being that Skeletron's arm was already in the process of attacking the Wither, dodging was practically impossible. The arm was coated withcracks and dents, before fragmenting and falling to the ground, in pieces. As of then, the battle was practically locked within a tight stalemate. Neither of them were able to attack each other, without receiving heavy damage. Skeletron's defense was drastically decreased, thanks to the disappearance of both of it's arms. The Wither was immune to Skeletron's skulls, though none of it's own were able to even land a dent on Skeletron. The Wither was eventually able to heal itself up, to the point where the Wither armour essentially.....faded away. However, it seemed to have taken much too long for this too happen - the sun could now be clearly seen, with an orange blur, lining the nearby horizon. All of a sudden, it seemed as though Skeletron had completely reprogrammed itself. It charged towards the direction of the Wither, much faster than it had previously had. It had also stopped spitting out skulls, leaving an opening for the Wither to attack. Despite this, however, none of the Wither's skulls seemed to have had any effect - not even the blue skulls. They had clearly made contact with Skeletron, though they were merely shrugged off. Confused by the sudden change in scenario, the Wither attempted to back away from the battle, only to be held back by Skeletron's jaws. Once again, the Wither attempted to fire skulls at Skeletron, which unsurprisingly had no effect. As Skeletron secured the Wither within it's jaws, it began performing a bizarre attack - it began rapidly spinning in place. With a few moments, the Wither was slowly being torn apart. The ribecage began to fragment, and the Wither was practically being decapitated. Eventually, the Wither was unable to take any more punishment, and simply exploded. This, however, did absolutely nothing to Skeletron, other than coat it within a cloud of smoke. With nothing else to target, Skeletron floated back towards the dungeon, before it shrunk and disappered into dust, revealing the old man. The man, once again, sat down in his chair. Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years